


You, Me and Peggy

by sunreyesss



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunreyesss/pseuds/sunreyesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble on how Peggy, Daniel and Jack would get together. (written before season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me and Peggy

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a pun on the movie title, 'You, Me and Dupree.' 
> 
> Un-betaed.

They were all sat on Peggy's bed. Peggy had taken off her shoes and sat with her legs crossed on the bed. Jack- who was sat to Peggy's right- had taken off his tie, and his suspenders were hanging off his shoulders. Daniel had left his crutch by the door, and sat without his tie or shoes.   
  
It was a rather uncomfortable silence. Then Jack and Peggy made to speak at the same time.   
Jack bowed his head at Peggy as if to say, _go ahead._   
  
Peggy sat up slightly. "Let's just get this over with, shall we? It seems as if we're in a predicament. You two gentlemen have certain feeling towards me, and I certainly have affections for you both. So why don't we make this easy."   
  
She turned to her left, and cupped Daniel's face. Leaning forward, she placed her lips on his. The kiss was sweet and soft and exactly how she'd thought he'd would kiss.   
  
She pulled away after a few seconds. Daniel had a hint of a blush colouring his cheeks.    
  
Peggy turned to Jack, who had a hurt expression on his face.   
"Should've know you'd want Sousa." His laugh was void of humour.   
  
"Oh, shut up Thompson." Peggy told him, and pulled him towards her by the collar and kissed him.   
  
This kiss was nothing like the one with Daniel. That was gentle and warm, this was determined and rough and just so Jack that it warmed Peggy to her core.   
  
After a few seconds Jack pulled away.   
"I'm confused. Which one of us do you want?" Jack's face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. Peggy drank in his appearance. Then she turned to Daniel and took him in as well- his earnest smile, and kind eyes.   
  
"I want you both." Peggy stated simply. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: harrypotterbi.


End file.
